1. Field
Example embodiments relate in general to a disposable urinary device, and more particularly to an improved disposable urinary device and a dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
A woman may desire to urinate in a standing position for a variety of reasons, e.g., health, sanitation, convenience, etc. This has precipitated the development of a variety of urinary devices.
Some conventional urinary devices are presented as flat sheets (and sometimes as flat folded sheets) of material. Because the device is flat, it can be discretely carried by the woman, and therefore available at all times. The flat sheets may be packaged individually or a plurality of flat sheets may be provided in a dispenser. In any event, the flat sheet must be formed into a funnel shape prior to use. Furthermore, during use, pressure must be carefully maintained around the exterior of the device to keep the device open.
Other conventional urinary devices are preformed. These devices tend to be more rigid, bulky, complex, expensive to manufacture, and sometimes require assembly prior to use. Such devices are packaged individually and intended for repeated use.